Darkness's Saviors
by KC1327
Summary: King Mickey and Sora were able to stop the Organization before things were too out of hand, sparing the lives of all the Organization members. You are an adviser to the King and Queen and have taken on the task of helping to rehabilitate the remaining members so that they could assist in saving lives and perhaps even finding their hearts. Possible romance. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you wandered through the halls of Castle Oblivion, arms swinging lightly by your sides. It was a rather slow day today, and you hadn't seen a soul all this time. After Sora had successfully beaten Maleficent and Xemnas, the rest of the Organization seemed at a bit of a loss as to what to do. King Mickey had saved the day, yet again, giving the group the title "Darkness's Saviors." And tasking them with the job of protecting those who travelled at night and became lost in the dark.

As you ponder these thoughts, you unintentionally wandered into the Hall of Empty Melodies. You worked for years, ever since you were a child, as an adviser to King Mickey and Queen Minnie due to the impeccable amount of knowledge and intuition you possessed; couple that with your heart that seemed to overflow with compassion and forgiveness and you had a deadly combination on your hands. A constant battle between what you knew should be done to receive the correct response and what you felt to be right.

King Mickey had asked you personally to assist him in overseeing the rehabilitation of the Organization members so of course you had agreed, not to mention you felt an overwhelming sense of understanding and empathy towards them. They were only trying to find there hearts; only trying to be able to exist and feel. Yes, they went about it the wrong way. But that didn't make them _completely_ bad, right?

Right, at least in your mind that was how it was.

"Helloooooo, anyone here?" You called out, trying to lure out any members that lurked in the corners. Not a sound or voice responded to your calling. As you turned a corner, you came about a certain stormy-blue haired male sitting on a small bench with eyes focused on what was no doubt the Lexicon.

"Hello Zexion, how are you today?" You ask, as you smile at the man. Said man replied with a small nod before going back to the book. For what seemed like the millionth time this day, you sighed. Sometimes the Organization members were incredibly stubborn and aggravating, especially when they refused to respond.

"I heard you had a mission last night, how'd it go?" you pip as you lean forward on your tiptoes.

"Is that why you are bothering me? You wish to see my mission report?" You chuckle as Zexion begins pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. As he hears this, the Cloaked Schemer stops and looks at you once more.

"Have I done something amusing to you?"

"In a way," You drawl as you move to sit next to the unsocial man, "Just because I asked how your mission was doesn't mean it was because of business. I was just curious."

"It was relatively simple." Zexion replies before standing and disappearing down the hall. You sigh once more, hanging your head dejectedly.

"Nice talking to you Zexion." You mutter, before shrugging your shoulders and standing once more.

_'Guess I'll go visit with the other members. Make sure everyone is doing okay.'_

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was supposed to be a one-shot. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. It has grown into a multi-shot story, because I'm not working on enough of those right now (I'm actually working on 3 right now, and have 5 in the making…..). This chapter is dedicated to KHGiggle. Hope you like it! Sincerely, Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

You finally pulled yourself from the bench, moving through the various corridors with no specific room in mind. However, as you reach the room Proof of Existence, it seems that your wondering has paid off. For whom do you find observing several of the large markers other then the Luna Diviner himself.

"Hey there Saix! How are things going today?" Said man didn't bother to spare a glance as you take your place beside him.

"'The Flurry of Dancing Flames', that's Axel right?" you look expectantly at the blue-haired man. Saix keeps his gaze on the stone in front of him.

"Yes. He is."

"You and Axel were friends before right?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"I was just curious."

"Your curiosity means nothing to me." At the man's monotone voice you involuntarily wince. Sometimes you forget how detached Saix makes himself to be.

"I know," you begin glancing at your high top sneakers before returning your gaze to the glowing stone, "But once we get you your heart back I'm sure you won't be able to say that."

"Hmph, you are a fool. I would not care for your curiosity with or without my heart." You feel a sadness creeping into your heart as you watch the man leave. You shake your head, wondering why you always seem to find the most difficult members first.

Shrugging your shoulders you set out, searching once again for a member to speak with. This was your new purpose in life; rehabilitating these people who most wrote off as villains or those who couldn't be saved.

You turned a corner, into Naught's Skyway, and come face to face with everyone's favorite pyro.

"Axel! It's so good to see someone who would actually talk!" The flaming haired man chuckled before slinging an arm around your shoulders.

"I always knew you liked me, Reader."

"Oh, get over yourself," You smile playfully as you push the flame wielder in the shoulder, "So what have you been up to lately?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders before putting rubbing his neck, "Ah, you know. The usual. Slay a few Heartless, save a villager, annoy the hell outta Saix and Xaldin."

"Sounds pretty typical then. How has everyone else been doing?"

Axel raises an eyebrow at this, "Why don't you just ask them yourself hmm?"

You sigh exasperatedly, "I would, if I could get one of them to stay in my line of sight for more then two minutes." You wave your hands to exercise your point.

"Zexion thinks I'm trying to monitor his progress so all he wants to do is show me his mission report! Saix is just being…..well Saix so conversation with him is a bit difficult and….why are you laughing this isn't funny!" You place your hands on your hips and watch as Axel doubles over in laughter.

"Poor Reader, no one wants to talk to her about their day. You would think she was dyin' because of it." The pyro wheezes out in between laughs.

"Oh shut up….Just for that I'm going to find Roxas, or Demyx. Or someone who won't give me such a headache." You grumble as you walk off from the still laughing redhead.

"Hey wait up! What makes you think Demyx won't give you a headache with that guitar of his?" Somewhere in the Castle That Never Was, you hear the water wielder shouting "IT'S A SITAR!"

"Because he won't laugh at me, unlike _some_ people." You say, nodding once at the pyro to emphasize your point.

"Hey! Who said I was gonna laugh the whole day?"

"Who said I was going to talk to you the whole day?"

"I got nothin' better to do." And with that, you have a pyromaniac stalker on your hands.

**Author's Note: I have to clear some things up. First of all; with the previous chapter in no way did I try to make the OC out to be this perfect, sparkly, powerful being. This is just who she is. The first two, the knowledge and intuition, are just powers she was gifted with. It's almost like if you chose the staff at the beginning of the first game. Inner strength. If you are familiar with Final Fantasy 7, you'll know Aerith is similar to her in personality. Second; this is my story. I can write and work it however I please. So if, in order for my story to progress, I have to step away from the exact plot line a bit I will. In fact, that's the **_**purpose**_** of a fanfiction. To take something and make it your own in a way no one else has. But, I have to put this out there, by killing the Heartless they must collect their hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts. So the nobodies really have nothing to do with it. And honestly, if they completed Kingdom Hearts what if they were still sort of evil after? They would need rehabilitation. And a purpose. Sincerely, Kay.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you wouldn't even consider it?"

"No."

"Not even for a second?"

"Axel. No."

"It would be so funny though!" Axel's arms rested heavily on your left shoulder as you made your way towards the soft sound of sitar strumming.

"I will not help you prank Demyx. Especially not like that." You say, attempting to shrug the pyro from your shoulder but to no avail.

"You make it sound like kissin' me would be the worst thing in the world." Axel's tone was almost teasing as he released you and stretched toward the dull white ceiling.

"Which world are we talking about here? Because that certainly makes a difference." You smirk as the redhead stumbles slightly, not used to hearing such a remark from you.

"Wow Reader, that's just hurtful." Axel feigned a heartbroken expression as you sauntered away, chuckling quietly.

Pushing a door open, you came upon a distressing scene to say the least. Demyx was under heavy verbal fire from both Marluxia and Larxene. The obvious crestfallen look on the Melodious Nocturne's face caused your heart to clench. You weren't allowed to hate any Organization member, but you were certainly allowed to dislike them.

"Hey Demyx!" You call out, gesturing for the twenty year old to come over to you.

You, in all of your days, have never seen such a relieved look.

Marluxia, seeing you for the first time today, smiled and waved in what would have been a charming way; had you not found his pink hair completely hilarious.

"Hey Reader, what's up?" Demyx, finally reaching you from across the small lounge, smiled happily.

"You looked like you could've used a little help. Were they giving you a lot of trouble?" The sound of your two pairs of shoes slapping the ground sounded unusually loud for some reason.

Demyx laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he walked beside you.

"Nah, not more then they usually do. Larxene is just a witch and Marluxia is just a flower girl." You laugh as you both move lazily toward the computer room.

"So I hear you have a mission." You bring up casually.

"Yeah, this one is actually recon!"

"Well, good luck Demmy!" You pat him on the shoulder as you both part ways, him heading through a portal of darkness and you into the computer room.

_'He sounds so excited,'_ You think as you turn the knob, _'I'm grateful he likes the mission I picked for him.'_

Yes, you choose their missions. But they don't have to know that.

"Reader." You freeze as you enter the room, the monotone voice causing you to almost wince.

"Xemnas."

**Author's Note: The reader and Xemnas relationship is very strained, for perhaps obvious reasons and reasons yet to be revealed. Please review! It makes me so happy and also helps me to improve my writing. Also, because I am certain if I continued writing this as a reader insert style someone would report me, I named the OC, Reader. However, since that is an extremely boring name I wouldn't blame you if you inserted your own name in its place *wink* Sigh, don't you just love loopholes? Sincerely, Kay.**


End file.
